Meant to Be Supposed to Be
by Kneedeep's Bestfriend
Summary: “Where are you going to live, Aya-chan?” Nina asked. “I’m going to live in the newly-built house near yours. Just blocks away,” Aya said. Yuta was shocked. “I’m going to live there too, with the girl my parents said I was supposed to marry." A YutaXOC fic
1. Chapter 1: Nina’s Cousin

**Meant to Be – Supposed to Be**

By**Mikagami Anna**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Ultra Maniac!!! Wish I would, though... maybe in a couple of years... or decades... or centuries.... whatever!

**Authoress' Notes:**

This is my first fic so please don't be harsh on yor reviews, but still, flames are highly appreciated, goes the summary,... . Oh, well, just read and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Nina's Cousin

A black Sedan stopped in front of Nina Sakura's house. Came out a man in tuxedo suit and opened the car door for a girl with long, black hair. She has fair skin and warm, gray eyes that matched the dark color of her hair. Slim and tall as any average teenager, she is beautiful.

"Arigato, Doko-san," she said sweetly.

"Don't forget the things your mom said," the man named Doko-san reminded her.

"I won't", she replied. At that, Aya Sakureiru, Nina Sakura's cousin knocked on the hard wood of her cousin's front door.

* * *

"Haaaahhhmmm...." a yawn escaped from the big mouth of Nina. She opened her eyes and woke from her sleep. After looking at the clock, she got out of her bed fast, unaware of the cat which fell from her bed. The clock read 6:50 A.M., she is expecting someone by 7:00 A.M. and her visitor might be here in a few minutes.

"Meoww!!" Rio said with and angry tone. He glared at his master and said, "Nina!!! Why did you wake up so early?! It's Saturday, remember? No classes!"

"Gomen, Rio-kun, I'll explain later. I'm in a hurry!!" she said while getting clothes from her wardrobe. She headed to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Why?" asked the cat. When no reply came from the bathroom, Rio supposed that Nina really is hurrying so he got out of the room and went down the stairs. On the last step, he jumped and transformed to a boy.

"Sniff-sniff, hmmm... What is Nina's mom cooking? It smells like..." –steak. 'Is there something special today? I don't remember celebrating Nina's birthday in October,' Rio wondered.

"Nina's cousin is coming today. You remember Aya?" Nina's mom said, as though reading Rio's mind.

"Honto ni? Aya-chan is coming here? Why did no one tell me yesterday? Came Rio's interrogation. Unfortunately, everybody is too busy to mind that Rio's questions are unanswered.

A few minutes later, Nina came hurrying down the stairs, almost tripping on the second-to-the-last step. "Is she here? Is she here? Is she here?!" this time Nina's questions are answered by her mom.

"So excited! Nina, she's not yet here. You're always excited when Aya-chan is going for a visit in our house," Nina's mom replied.

"That's because she' nice to me. Like Mito-chan, Yuta's sister. Aya-chan always gives me some tips on using my magic and -"

A voice from where Rio was before cut Nina's sentence. "Magic you say. What about magic?" Yuta Kirishima, holding Rio (transformed to a cat), again came out of nowhere. "And who's coming, by the way?" he added.

("Put me down!! Put me down!! Put me down!!" Rio's protests unheard.)

"Yuta-kun! Why are you here?" Nina said.

"I'll tell you later if you tell me who's coming," he said.

"Aya-chan," Nina answered with gleaming smile and glittering eyes.

"Huh? Who's Aya-chan?" Yuta asked.

"You don't know Aya-chan? The girl you asked once to be your girlfriend, my cousin," Nina answered, still with glittering eyes but the smile faded and turned to a wondering expression.

"She must be beautiful because I only ask beautiful girls to be my girlfriend," the wizard commented.

"She is, and she has soft hair and she's always nice to me," Nina said.

"Oh... What are you saying about magic, then?" Yuta asked again. But this time, a knock was heard from the door.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes**:

OK. So Someone knocked on the door.... You already know who it is anywayz so just continue with the next chapter... U like it? Really? Why don't u send a nice, encouraging, continue-please, heart-warming review to the authoress? I'm sure she'll be super happy!! Hontou ni!


	2. Chapter 2: With the Girl I Was Supposed ...

**Authoress' Note: **

Thanks for the review! I thought no one's really interested in submitting reviews. Hehe! Oii, people! R & R!! OK??

**Disclaimer:** I thought you already know what's written here?! Duh?! I am so angry that I don't own UM! If I do, I will let fanfic authors write their own story without typing this damn DISCLAIMER note! Really!

* * *

**Meant to Be – Supposed to Be**

by **Mikagami Anna**

Chapter 2: With the Girl I Was Supposed to Marry

Nina appeared from the wide-opened door. "Aya-chan! Come in!" Nina said, the gleaming smile reappeared in her lips.

Aya entered Nina's house. Everything has changed. But the first thing she noticed is Yuta toying with a pitiful cat. Rio is now rolling like a ball in mid-air, screaming like mad.

Aya, seeing this, stopped Yuta's trick and got hold of Rio. She did not get mad at Yuta, as Nina would be if she sees this kind of scene.

"Meoww..." the gentle purr of Rio the cat. Aya hugged Rio-kun and sat down on the sofa with the cat on her lap.

"Rio-kun! I have not seen you in years! Have Nina-chan taken good care of my pet?" asked the newly arrived girl sweetly.

'Meow... Master is always nice to Rio-kun. I wish that she would hit Yuta on the face!' Rio thought while blushing. 'Her hair is so soft and smells like... spaghetti! Hmmm... Pasta!'

"I've got something for you!" Aya said. With the swish of her hand, a feeding bowl that contains Salmon Spaghetti appeared on the floor.

Everyone was surprised at how good she is at magic but not as surprised as Nina is. Her mouth hung wide open. "How did you do that, Aya-chan? How did you do that?" she asked.

"On your letter you said that you have a surprise that you would tell us. Is that it?" Nina's mom asked.

"What is?" Aya asked.

"You are now good in magic!" Yuta said.

"Oh, that! Yeah, that's one of them but there's another one," Aya said.

"And that is?" Rio asked while licking the almost empty bowl, looking at his master.

"I'm going to live in the human world!" Aya said happily.

"So am I," Yuta said.

"Where are you going to live, Aya-chan?" Nina asked, wondering.

"I'm going t live in a house near yours. Just blocks away," Aya said.

Yuta was shocked.

"I'm going to live there, too, with the girl my parents said I was supposed to marry" Yuta said, regaining his confidence.

Aya was about to faint but Yuta caught her just in time.

**Authoress' Note:**

People. I. Would. Appreciate. It. If. U. Will. Submit. A. Review!!!!!! OK??? Submit now or submit now! There's no difference... The authoress will still be glad if you will submit it today, even if you scream at me for begging you to review, that's fine and ok. So, people, R & R. Y'all rock in making Reviews, I know it!!


	3. Chapter 3: Not on a House

**Meant to Be – Supposed to Be**

By **Mikagami Anna**

**Chapter 3: Not on a House**

_Flashback_

"Yuta?" a woman with gray hair and tired, green eyes called her son's name.

"Hmmm?" a fourteen-year old boy with the same hair and same color of eyes, except that this boy's eyes were warm, answered her call. He was busy watching over a girl named Nina when he heard his mom call his name. He immediately turned the screen to black.

"Can we talk?" his mom asked.

His reply to this was also a question, "What about?" He wondered what would be the subject of their talk. His mom is always like this whenever they would talk something related to life and death, in short – important.

"Do you remember, when you were young, we talked about a girl you were supposed to marry?" his mom asked hesitantly.

"Ummm.... yes," Yuta answered.

"She is a childhood friend and her mom talked to me last night and said that as early as possible, you must live together on the same house, same place," his mom continued.

"When would I meet her?" Yuta asked, unsurprised and calm.

His mother's eyes brightened. 'Even at this time, Yuta tries to be calm and cool. I know that he loves Nina but the girl doesn't even notice it. So stupid! I'd do anything just to make Yuta forget her. I can't bear it to watch him in sorrow. He might even kill himself...' these are some thoughts that play in Yuta's mom's head. She continued thinking until Yuta became irritated by the look on her mother's face.

He again asked, "When would I meet her?"

"She will be arriving soon at your friend, Nina Sakura's house," her mother replied.

"Nina's house?!" Yuta exclaimed, questioningly. "Why there?"

"She's Nina's cousin. You may go there now," his mom said not showing any emotion.

"Where would we live?" Yuta again asked.

"Some blocks away from Sakura's house," Yuta's mom answered. 'That's where Aya's mom offered. She said it was their property. If I could only be the one to choose where you would live I would let you live in a house away fro there...' again thoughts raced through her mind.

At that instant, Yuta Kirishima was already in Sakura's kitchen.

* * *

"Aya-chan!" Nina screamed.

Aya did not fall on the floor. Yuta immediately caught her.

"Are you okay, Aya-chan?" Nina asked, worry seen on her face.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu! I'm okay, Nina-chan," Aya assured her friend and cousin.

"It's good that Yuta caught me on time." Then, turning to Yuta, she said,

"Thanks," and sat n the sofa.

Nina's mom, surprising everyone, spoke, "Aya-chan must be hungry. Do you want t eat?"

"Thank you, ma'am," she again stood up and headed to the dining room. Nina and Rio followed and so did Yuta.

* * *

3:00 PM

"Good-bye, Nina-chan. Say thanks to your mom for me, thelunch and thesnackswere all delicious, I might ask some tips on cooking. Good-bye, Rio-kun!" were Aya's departing words to Nina and Rio. She was standing outside Nina's house with Yuta Kirishima at her side.

"Bye-bye, Aya-chan! Yuta-kun, don't try to make her sad, okay? Take care, Aya-chan!" Nina shouted back to the two.

Aya waved good-bye. Nina closed the door after waving at her back. That was when Yuta said, "Um... so... let's go?"

"Oh... ok," Aya said, a bit surprised.

They walked to the house quietly. Aya spoke up, surprising Yuta, "I never thought that it would be you."

"Umm... yeah... me too..." Yuta said, staring at Aya's beautiful eyes. 'Full of warmth,' he noticed, unaware that she's staring back as well.

"Is there something on my face?" Aya asked, bringing Yuta back to his senses.

"Uh... nothing, nothing," Yuta said. 'What am I thinking?' he knocked on his head tok-tok-tok>.

"Yuta, are you okay?" Aya asked him, worrying.

"Yes, I'm okay, I'm just a bit tired," Yuta mumbled. "Don't worry, I'm not heavy, you can carry me if I would faint," Yuta added, making the girl laugh, making him think of her more. 'Her smile is so... beautiful,' he thought again, with dreamy eyes. As childhood friends, he never noticed this.

"Yuta!" Aya called him. She was meters away from him.

"I'm coming!" Yuta answered back, hurrying to her.

They walked some more and reached the house. Aya was surprised to see the big gate, as well as to see the entire house.

"Mom never told me that we would live in a big mansion!" Aya said, both shocked and amazed.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:**

Yay!! Chapter 3 re-edited! Oii, people! Feed your mind! Read... and review! Comments and suggetions are all welcome and even flames are highly appreciated. OK.


	4. Chapter 4: Yuta and Aya’s Room

Meant to Be – Supposed to Be 

By 

Chapter 4: Yuta and Aya's Room

They entered through the grand gate. They met a man before the front door. He greeted them, "Welcome, Miss Aya and Kirishima-sama."

"Yo," Yuta greeted him back. "Are our things already unpacked? We're tired already, we're going to rest, maybe, take a nap..." he said, tiredness already wrapping his whole self.

"Yes, Sir," the man answered politely.

"Um... what are we going to call you, sir?" Aya asked, as polite as the man. Yuta tugged her, telling her to follow him.

"Call me Mada-san, Miss Aya," replied the guard, quickly but clear.

"Thank you, Mada-san," Aya said, running to Yuta.

"What took you so long?" Yuta asked her after yawning.

"Nothing important..." Aya replied, adding, "Do you know where your room is? I don't know where mine is either..."

"OUR room is on the second floor, just turn right and through the second door," Yuta replied, with emphasis on the word 'OUR'.

"Huh? What do you mean? OUR room?" Aya asked him, surprised. Her mom never told her that they would be sleeping in the same room.

"OUR room. _Yuta and Aya's room_. Don't tell me your parents didn't tell you about sleeping on the same room, on the same bed with me," he replied, enjoying the look on her face, 'She's so _kawaii_ when she gets confused,' he thought.

"On the same bed? What were they thinking then?" Aya thought out loud.

"Calm down. What's so bad about that? In a few years' time you would be sleeping with me, too," Yuta said. He almost laughed out loud but the look on the girl's face made him stop.

"Can't I perform magic? I can create a bed out of my magic, can't I?" Aya thought out aloud. This is a habit of hers.

'Uh-oh... She's so clever. Interesting...' Yuta thought.

"I can do that for you. But, don't you understand why they did that? They want us to be close," Yuta offered his help, the grin, which was on his face while enjoying Aya's tantrums faded.

"Huh... Ok... Besides, my mum would never do something bad to me, anyway..." Aya again thought aloud.

"So, would you like to go to the room? I'm getting tired of this," Yuta again offered.

"Ok," she got hold of Yuta's hand assuming that she won't get lost with this. The house was really big.

Yuta was, at first, surprised when he felt Aya's hand grasp his own hand but he held hers, too, making her feel secured. Her hand was soft to touch and gentle and warm.

Aya smiled at Yuta before walking to their own room.


	5. Chapter 5: A Servant and a rival?

**A/N**: Where the heck have I been?Sorry for not updating earlier thanyou and I have expected.I have been busy withschool stuffs... okay, and online games(Ragnarok Online's soooo COOL!)Anyway, thanks for the reviews black angel (Amethyst Rain Girl) and Obsessd pink kitty. And I made this chapter longer for the readers.  
Okay, here comes the DISCLAIMER note that continues toirritatereaders and authors and sometimes make us laugh...and the story...

**DISCLAIMER**: If you have read the firstfour chapters I guess I wouldn't have to type whatever's written here.

(now I nticed that spacings aren't good in FanFiction .dot. net so would you mind pretending not to notice it? Thanks a lot!)

**Chapter 5: A Servant… and a rival?**

They walked some more and found the stairs leading to the second floor. The stairs were covered with a blue carpet that has the two family crests in the corners, embroidered in silver thread. The Kirishima crest is a crescent moon with a star in the tip, the background the sign of a Magic family: a wand emitting sparks; while in the right the Sakureiru crest is a yin-yang enclosed in a teardrop with the star in the upper tip of the teardrop, it has the same background. (A/N: Okay, who knows what their family crests are? I just made up all of this!If you don't like it, then don't. I'm not asking you to. But I would appreciate it if you send a review…)

They reached the second floor landing (still covered with carpet). And turned right to a corridor with many paintings in the walls. They were still holding each other's hands when Yuta opened the second door with the hand free from Aya's hand. And they were both surprised with what they saw.

The room is a shade of light blue. The walls are covered with light blue paint designed with silver-white stars that are almost invisible to the eyes. There were two doors in the wall in the right side of the room. The king-sized bed, lying in the center, is covered with pearl-colored bed sheet and the blanket is of light blue color. The light blue curtain tied in the sides of a very big glass door leading to a big balcony, revealed the colorful garden where the flowers are all blooming. (Wehehe… I'm not really good at descriptions. Sorry, people.)

A beautiful girl was standing before the bed. Aya thought that she has the same age as the both of them, or maybe older. She has blonde hair and she wore servant's clothes with the same color of the room. She said with a very confident, medium pitched voice, "Do you like your room, Kirishima-sama, Miss Aya?"

"Yes, umm… Wha- who are you?" Aya said. She was about to say, 'What are you doing here?' but thought it more polite to ask who she is first.

"Ana is a servant of Kirishima family, Aya," Yuta answered with a can't-you-see-she's-wearing-the-uniform expression. "I asked my mom to let her stay with us."

"Oh. Okay," Aya said. She looked at Yuta and then at the servant with a tinge of jealousy.

"Nice meeting you, Miss Aya," she said to the other girl. Then to Yuta, "Is there something you want me to do? Your things are already unpacked and the clothes are all in that room," she pointed to the door in her right side, "and the other room is your personal bathroom, complete with the usual facilities," the woman said, pointing to the other door in the right.

"We're going to be fine. You may now leave," Yuta dismissed her. She left the room while Aya followed her with her eyes full of jealousy. The only sound they heard is the door opening and closing.

Aya hadn't noticed Yuta looking at her.

* * *

7:00 PM 

"Who's Aya-chan, Nina?" Ayu asked her best friend on the phone.

"My cousin who just came from Magic Kingdom," the girl on the other line replied.

"And you said that he's engaged to Yuta, right?" Ayu, again, asked her. Ayu knows that Yuta loves another girl and she kept thinking about what the boy felt when he knew that he was supposed to marry a girl he doesn't love. He must be disappointed.

"Yep. And they live just some blocks from our house. They were also surprised to know that they would marry each other. Well, who wouldn't be?" Nina declared.

"You're right, Nina," Ayu agreed with her friend.

"By the way, would Ayu-chan like to visit them? I promised to visit Aya-chan tomorrow," Nina asked her, wondering. She added, in a concerned voice, "But if you would be busy tomorrow, you might have no time for visiting them. Besides, you told me Kaji-kun is asking you out…"

"Don't worry Nina, I will ask Kaji-kun to come with us then. Is it okay?" Ayu asked Nina, making her feel lightened up. "And you can ask Tsujiai-kun to join us, too, right?"

Nina blushed in hearing Tsujiai's name. "Huh?!"

"I said, could you ask Tsujiai-kun to come with us?" Ayu added, making Nina blush more.

"B-But, I-I'm busy at the m-moment. C-Could Ayu-chan do that for me?" Nina stuttered.

"Nina? Are you okay?" Ayu asked, grinning. She knows that Nina likes Tsujiai.

"I'm okay, Ayu-chan. But could you please do that for me? I'm really busy," Nina said.

"Good night, Nina. By the way, where will we meet tomorrow?" Ayu asked before hanging up.

"At my house, 9:00 AM. Good night, Ayu-chan!" she said and hung up. Ayu is now left to call their friends for the visit tomorrow.

She called Kaji first.

* * *

7:00 PM at Kirishima - Sakureiru Mansion 

Yuta and Aya were eating dinner in their room. Talking about who wonders what.

"What?! You asked Nina to come over tomorrow?!" Yuta was obviously shocked. He nearly gobbled up the entire meat when Aya delivered the news.

"What's wrong with that? Nina-chan is a friend," Aya said, calmly.

"Yeah, but you could have asked me first before making any decision yet!" Yuta said, not noticing that his voice was now so loud, and it made Aya scared.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Aya said, her voice was so low and so nervous that Yuta stopped.

He looked at her with (confused?, concerned?, shocked?… yeah, all of them) concerned eyes. He couldn't say a word.

Nobody spoke for the entire dinnertime and nothing was heard in the room except the sounds of the knife touching the porcelain and the rustling of the wind outside the enormous window, until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Yuta said.

The girl they met this morning came in. She bowed in Yuta's direction but she looked at Aya. "Miss Aya, phone call for you." (why do they have phone?! They can perform magic, right? Well, I don't know either… But Nina has a phone too…)

Aya stood up. "I'll get it."

"I could just connect the call to your phone, Miss Aya," she left while Aya got the phone on the side table. (yeah, there's a bedside table… what?! I haven't mentioned that?! That's because I forgot…)

"Moshi-moshi, Sakureiru Aya here," Aya said to the speaker.

"Aya-chan!" Nina, on the other line, shouted her name.

"Whoa, Nina. You speak too loud!" Aya also shouted on the line. Yuta covered his ears for the words she shouted echoed back. "Sorry, Yuta," she apologized as if she doesn't remember what happened to them before Ana arrived. Yuta just looked at her. She didn't notice this, again.

"Gomen, Aya-chan. I'm sorry. Please say sorry to Yuta, too," Nina apologized with a sorry voice.

"Forgiven. Just don't shout while talking on the phone okay?" Aya told Nina.

"Okay, Aya-chan. I'll remember that."

"So, Nina. Why did you call?" Aya asked her.

"Yeah… Ummm… wait, what was it again?" Nina asked and asked herself. "I'll just call again if I remember why I called you."

"Okay, Nina. Don't forget your visit tomorrow okay?" Aya reminded her. She almost hung up but Nina shouted on the receiver.

"WAIT, AYA-CHAN!!"

"Nina? What?! What is it?" Aya asked her. Yuta stood up.

"I remember now! I was going to ask you if it's okay if I ask my friends to come with me tomorrow," Nina told her.

This calmed her down. She told Yuta to sit down. "Oh. Is that it? Of course its okay!"

"Arigatou, Aya-chan! We'll be there by 9:00 AM. Good night, Aya-chan! Good night, also to Yuta-kun!" she hung up.

Yuta looked at here with questioning eyes. "What did she say?" He asked her.

"It's about her visit tomorrow. She said she asked some friends to come along," she answered. "And, I'm so sorry, Yuta, that I didn't tell you about it," she apologized again, expecting Yuta to get angry with her, she looked at her feet.

"That's okay, Aya. Just don't do it again, okay?" he said gently as he pinched her ear, like a father scolding her daughter.

"Ouch! Yuta, that hurt!" Aya exclaimed. She tended her ear which Yuta pinched.

"I still haven't forgiven you," Yuta said, swaying his index finger right and left.

"What? You already did!" Aya said.

"I haven't. I only said that it was okay, but I didn't say that I forgive you," Yuta declared, grinning.

"Yuta! You're so mean!" Aya said turning her back on him. "Hmph!" She stomped towards the balcony.

"Oii, Aya! I was only joking!" Yuta shouted after her. He ran to her.

She was standing outside with her back facing the house. The wind blowing her hair to her side was a beautiful sight which matched the darkness of the night. Yuta approached her.

"Look, I was just joking about that! Please don't get mad. I'll forgive you now so will you forgive me, too?" Yuta pleaded her.

She turned with a grinning face, "Only if you will go out with me tomorrow. I want to look around the human world. Even only in this place."

Yuta stared at her in amazement. "What?!" He asked her with wide eyes. "Aren't Nina and her friends coming here tomorrow? We won't have time for that."

"Then I won't forgive -" she began, but Yuta didn't let her finish what she was going to say.

"Okay, I'll treat you out tomorrow. I'll show you around here," he accepted her request.

"Really?! YAY!" Aya exclaimed with a smiling expression.

They were busy talking and hadn't time to notice Ana staring daggers at the sight of both of them.

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe... A rival for Aya! sinister laugh Wahahaha!  
What?! That wasn't long? Oh, I'm so sorry. R & R, people.  
Anyone who would like to know the site of Ultra Maniac Manga you just leave your e-mail adresses in your reviews and I'll send it as soon as possible. 


	6. Chapter 6: Library Incident

**Chapter 6: Library Incident**

**Authoress' Notes:** Sorry for not updating for a very, very long time. I hope you like this chappie.

**Disclaimer:** The manga/animè is not mine. I'm just one of the few who likes experimenting on its characters and plot.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK._

Nina knocked on one of the big front doors of Kirishima - Sakureiru Mansion, together with Ayu, Kaji and Tsujiai, after a man with dark maroon clothes let them in through the medieval brass-and-iron gate displaying the two family crests.

"Wow, this mansion is grand. I mean _really,_ _really_ grand Yuta's family must be really rich," Ayu commented, seeing the big walls of the house painted in cream and a dark maroon lining that separates the first and second floors. "A very good landscape, huh.." she added, noticing the Bermuda grass that grew on the ground beside the stoned paths. She also looked at the small shrubs that were perfectly trimmed.

"Yes, Yuta is rich. But he is mean," Nina said, making a mean chibi-face imitating Yuta.

They were surprised when a gold-haired lady opened the doors for them. "Welcome. Yuta-sama and Sakureiru-san are expecting their visitors," she said in a cold voice. She let them in and led them to another set of doors inside the house to a huge receiving room where Aya and Yuta are seated in a cream colored loveseat with mahogany frame, just like the other sofas in the room, having tea.

"Nina-chan!" Aya was surprised, at the same time glad to see her cousin. She ran to Nina and gave her a hug.

"Aya-chan, so nice to see you again," Nina replied with a happy voice.

Aya refrained to see the other visitors with a what's-going-on-who-are-you face. She introduced herself to them, "Hi. I'm Aya Sakureiru, Nina's cousin."

"Oh, right. Aya, this is Ayu," she addressed Ayu, "Kaji, Ayu's boyfriend," to Kaji, who blushed with Ayu, "and Tsujiai-kun," to Tsujiai, she blushed a bit, and Aya noticed this.

"Nice to meet you," they all said.

"And I'm Yuta Kirishima," Yuta introduced himself, too, although they all know him. He grinned and said, "Nice to meet you, again."

"Nice to meet you, again, too, " they replied with grins.

"Since we met each other, we may now sit and have a drink and a bite of Aya's chiffon cake," Yuta said like he delivered good news. Then the doors opened and came in six maids in the blue uniform pushing carts with trays of cake and a kettle of tea. They served them each a slice of yellow cake and a cup of tea. They left the kettle and some more cakes in the middle of the rectangular glass coffee table.

They all sat in the sofas and ate and drank contentedly.

"Aya is really good in cooking. One time, I asked her to teach me but she never had time because she's always busy studying magic. By the way, have I told you that she is the second best witch, next to Yuta, in the Magic Kingdom?" Nina proudly said.

"Really, Aya?" Ayu said in awe.

"Umm… Yeah..." she was flattered.

"You're a perfect pair then. Best witches of Magic Kingdom," Kaji commented which made Yuta hide his face by looking away, probably not wanting anyone to see him blushing.

"Just like you and Ayu. The best of their sports team," Nina said happily which made Ayu and Kaji blush again.

"Uhmm... Right…" they both said quietly.

After some minutes, they finished eating and decided to roam around the big mansion.

They went to the garden first because Aya said she loved plants. The garden was huge. A gazebo stood in the middle and plants of different kinds are around it. Yuta even performed magic that it rained petals of different colors, lavender, yellow, blue, pink, peach, red, and white. Nina, Aya, and Ayu enjoyed the sight while Tsujiai and Kaji was more interested in the weird looking green plant Tsujiai saw behind the bushes.

After that, they decided to go to the second floor for the library. They ascended the wooden stairs (those covered with the carpet with the crests) that led to the second floor landing. They walked a bit in the corridors. Ayu stared at the huge windows which were covered by maroon satin curtains that harmonized the cream colored walls. She saw again the brass-and-iron entrance gate.

The halted in front of a maroon colored door and entered a cozy room. The walls were covered with bookshelves full of books. A rectangular table stood in the middle with chairs around it. What caught their attention was the big computer positioned in the left wall. It looked like a main frame but instead of English keys, magical keys were in its keyboard.

Yuta ran near the computer. "Whoa.. I never thought they'd let me have one."

Ayu blushed remembering something about Yuta using Nina's grandpa's computer to watch over Nina. Yuta noticed. He looked at Ayu warningly. They both went silent.

They scattered around the room and browsed the shelves. Tsujiai and Kaji scanned a book about some strange-looking animals (_monsters _are more appropriate). Nina introduced the Magic Alphabet to Ayu. Yuta looked at the new computer with drooling eyes while Aya watched him. She later became bored and decided to read the pocketbook she started the previous night.

After about twenty minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Yuta said.

A girl with blonde hair who wore the maids' uniform entered the room. She announced, "Kirishima-sama and minna-san, lunch is served."

"We'll be going in a few. Thank you. You may now go," Yuta replied. Then the girl bowed and left after closing the door.

"So, lunch, anyone?" Yuta announced.

"Sure!" everyone except one responded.

"Aya?"

They looked in her direction and all were shocked at what they saw: Aya's limp body, on the floor and her eyes, closed like they were never to open again.

**

* * *

****Authoress' Notes:**

What do you think, eh? Reviews are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: Aya Wakes Up

**Chapter 7 :** **Aya Wakes Up**

**Authoress' Note:** Hmm.. What could've happened to Aya? to Yuta? to everybody? This chapter may answer only SOME of these questions. Enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I'd still be writing a fan fiction of this anime if this anime is mine?

A twenty-four-year old Ana gestured to a man with gray eyes and a very long light brown hair to place his head on her lap, which he did. The man, Yuta, laid down on the green grass of spring while Ana stroked his hair.

It was about past nine in the morning and they were resting near a river in a park. They walked around half a kilometer around the park and Yuta asked for a short break.

Yuta closed his eyes. He imagined a girl's face, her dark hair, her black eyes, her perfect and white skin. She _was_ his fiancée. He reminisced their first night in their own house. They had a fight over something and how he wished that he was still with the girl. Yet she's still in a coma after ten long years. He had lost hope that she would still wake up after all these years of waiting. Today was his first day outside after those ten years of waiting for the day that she would wake up, which never came.

He almost dozed off until he heard a bell. He put his head up and looked around. He searched for the bell but couldn't find it. Ana looked at him questioningly with a face that looked something in between worried and petrified. He ignored the bell but a little part of him suspected that Ana has something to do with the bell but he isn't sure what the bell means. Paying no heed to it, he closed his eyes again and placed his head on Ana's lap.

He finally drifted to a sleep.

Ana heard a ring of a bell. She tried to look at Yuta and see if he heard the bell, too. His head shot up and looked around for something. She dreaded him to look at her, which he did. She mustered the strength to hide the anxiety and panic building up inside her. He heard it, too. And the bell echoed inside her head.

Until, finally, Yuta seemed to disregard the bell. But she can't.

In a dark room inside a great but gloomy house, a dark haired lady, so pale and thin that it seemed she wasn't fed for a very long time, stirred up from what looked like a very deep slumber. Slowly, the lids of her eyes opened and revealed its dark color. She covered her eyes from the light passing through the huge windows located in the right side of her bed. She immediately looked around and let every single memory to run through her mind. 'What has happened to me? Where is everybody?'

Dressed up with only an evening gown that fitted her body loosely, she walked through the unfamiliar halls of their – her and her fiancé's - house. The curtains were closed it was a bit dark. Aya opened wide the curtains of one big window and immediately, a great wave of light came in that her eyes hurt. She went to the kitchen and found three unknown women wearing the same clothes: dark green skirt, white short-sleeve blouses, caps with the same color as the skirt and, white apron.

Oneis abrown haired womanwho issitting in a high chair placed beside a counter/table. The other, ablonde is washing some dishes. Andthe last, a tall green haired lady wearing round glasses standing beside the second one. They were interrupted in their chat by the sudden entrance of a lady. Before they can even talk, Aya already started.

"Where is Yuta?"

"Kirishima-sama?" they chorused.

"Yes! Where is he? And, uhmm.. Who are you, by the way?" she curiously asked. "I'm Aya Sakureiru," she introduced while all of them were shocked by her name.

"Are you really--?" the blonde said, almost dropping the bowl she was currently drying.

"No kidding!" the tall green-haired said.

"Kirishima-sama will be amazed! I mean – so, so, so, sooo amazed!" the brown haired woman said.

Aya was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh.. Maybe she doesn't remember anything.." the spectacled girl suggested.

"What am I supposed to remember?" Aya asked.

"We really don't know anything about you except that you were Kirishima-sama's fiancée who slept for – what they say – ten years because of something we don't know. We were only hired two months ago," the girl with green hair explained. "This here's Keera," she addressed to the blonde, "this one's Kate," to the brown haired, "and I'm Ofun. Nice to meet you,Sakureiru-san," they all bowed low to her.

"Nice to meet you," she bowed to them, too. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, ma'am," Keera answered.

"Could you please tell me where Yuta is?" she said.

"He's out with Ana, ma'am," Ofun said.

"Oh.. Okay," she let her mind wonder why but she already really know. She continued, "Another favor? Please don't call me ma'am. I feel old."

"Sure!" they chorused.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:**

So.. uhm.. what do you think? R & R, people..


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 8 Unexpected Visitor**

**A/N**: So sorry for not updating for so a long time. I was busy with school and college admission tests. I will be graduating from high school this coming March. Yay!

* * *

Aya found her way out of the mansion. As she set off, she noticed the many changes in town. New houses were built and trees were lesser except for those in green parks which seemed to have increased in number.

'So where should I start?' Aya wondered. She thought of paying Nina a visit since she's her only relative in the human world.

* * *

10:30AM.

"Ana."

"Hmm?" Ana replied as Yuta called her name.

"I want to go home. Now." Yuta commanded.

She paused for a while, thinking of a diversion. Yuta cannot get home now that Aya has finally woken up.

"Ana, what is it?" the green-eyed boy asked.

"Wha- ? Oh, okay, let's go home," she replied.

Yuta stood up and started walking but stopped as he noticed that Ana wasn't following.

"Ana? Is there something wrong?" Yuta asked. He approached the girl slowly.

"It's nothing. I'm just-" she stopped for a while, 'scared to lose you.' With that worried face of Yuta, she then said, "hungry."

Yuta's worried face turned to a little smile. "Let's grab something to eat then." He took Ana's hand.

Yuta thought of the best place to eat.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Aya knocked thrice on the Sakura's front door. The house looked as if it were repainted. She remembered the day when she also knocked on the same door on the day that she moved in with Yuta in their newly built house. It seemed like it was only yesterday.

"I'm coming!" a familiar voice was heard from the inside. A few seconds later, a 24-year-old Nina Sakura wearing a red sleeveless top and white Bohemian skirt, opened the door. Her curly hair was tied in her right by a matching red ribbon. Her face looked more mature, but with her clothes on, she only looked 20. She gasped when she realized who her visitor is.

"Hi, Nina.." Aya started.

"Aya! Is that you! How did you wake up? What - " Nina shot her barrage of questions but Aya stopped her.

"May I come in, first? Let's talk about everything inside, could we? I'm kinda hungry." Aya calmly asked.

Nina stopped. "Okay. Sorry. But we can't eat inside because there's no food yet. I was about to go to the grocery then to Ayu and Kaji's Teapots and Trinkets, let's talk about everything while eating lunch," Nina suggested.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews akanetakamura. You really have inspired me to continue writing this fic. I might be starting another fic after this one. 


	9. Chapter 9: At Teapots and Trinkets

**Chapter 9: At Teapots and Trinkets**

**A/N**: Yay, another chappie.. This story is nearing to an end.

* * *

Yuta opened the glass doors of the small coffee shop-restaurant where he decided to bring Ana for lunch. There weren't too many people eating but not too few. They were seated in cushioned light wooden chairs around round tables that are covered with maroon tablecloths. They were greeted by a warm voice that came from the counter. 

"Good morning. Welcome to Teapots and Trinkets! Oh, hello, Yuta and.." Ayu greeted Yuta and wondered who the girl with him is.

"Hi, Ayu. Do you have a table for two? I brought Ana here for lunch," Yuta greeted back.

"Ana?" Ayu asked.

"You remember her, right?" Yuta asked.

"Uhm.. Sorry, I seem to have forgotten.." Aya answered.

"She's our maid. Back when Aya and I.." Yuta said, his voice trailing off.

"So, what should we eat? I'm really starving," Ana surprisingly said.

"Oh. Yeah. Let's get you a table," Ayu suggested. She brought her to one of the tables near the windows. After them being seated, she gave them the menu.

"Just tell me what you want to eat," Ayu said.

"Hmm.. Let me try the Salisbury Steak. What about you, Ana?" Yuta asked.

"I'll take whatever you ordered," Ana replied.

"Okay. Two orders of Salisbury Steak coming up!"

* * *

"It's just this morning I woke up and found everything changed," Aya said. She now wore a fitting turquoise shirt partnered with a pair of white loose pants, her footwear blue sandals elevated heels. Her black hair freely swaying just below her waist. 

"Do you know how many years have passed?" Nina asked.

"10? Keera, Ofun and Kate told me," Aya replied.

"Oh, I see you've met them," Nina said.

They were walking in a crowded street and a it seems that people were everywhere, 'Lunchtime - no biggie,' Aya thought. 'Speaking of which, I'm really getting hungry…' She frowned a bit.

"Aya, we're here already. Stop making a sad face, it doesn't suit you," Nina jokingly said, she grinned. Aya beamed back.

They entered the restaurant and Aya couldn't stop herself but stare at the guy with the familiar gray hair and the eyes that her heart knows to whom belong.

* * *

**A/N**: to be continued.. R & R, guyz.. 


	10. Chapter 10: Ana's Story

**Meant to Be - Supposed to Be**

**A/N: Haven't logged on for a while. Sorry for the late update. Enjoy. )**

**Disclaimer: **UM isn't mine. Period.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Ana's Story**

Yuta stood up and saw the face of the woman that he so long has waited to see again. He approached the woman carelessly without paying heed to anyone or anything in the restaurant.

Aya remained stunned, still staring at Yuta and still shocked by the sudden events occurring. She couldn't believe her eyes and wondered if the man in front of her right now is Yuta.

"Aya, is that you?" Yuta asked, breathing heavily. His face getting color, he looked carefully at Aya.

"Yes, I am Aya," Aya confirmed.

"But you were.." Yuta began bombarding her with questions and he stopped when he noticed that Aya was looking at something – or someone – else.

"Yuta, who is she?" Aya asked.

"You remember Ana? Our maid back then, ten years ago," Yuta answered.

"Oh.. Right. Hello, Ana," Aya said, but Ana already stood up and was already leaving, not too pleased of the things happening. She marched her way out of the restaurant.

"Ana! Hey! Where are you going?" Yuta called after her. "I'm going to follow her, but you stay here, okay?" she said to Aya.

"Okay.." Aya replied.

Yuta found Ana in the park where they were earlier in the morning. She was sitting near the river while staring blankly at it. He approached her silently and she didn't notice him come.

"Ana,' Yuta spoke softly.

Ana gasped. "You.." She was about to stand up and run away again but this time Yuta took hold of her arm. She slipped but Yuta caught her, with Ana's back leaning on to Yuta's chest and his arms around her. She succeeded to pull away from Yuta's body but Yuta didn't release her hand.

"Tell me why you run away like that," Yuta commanded calmly.

"No," she refused.

"Tell me."

"I won't."

"Tell me, now."

"Don't make me."

"TELL ME!" Yuta shouted, losing his patience. Ana got scared, she flinched with fright.

"Now, tell me," he said again, now gaining back his patience. He let her sit beside him but she remained standing.

"You wouldn't understand," Ana said.

"How do you know if you don't tell me?"

Ana was silent. The park was tranquil and only the gushing of water in the river can be heard. A moment or two passed. Yuta was silent too.

"Fine," Ana finally replied, she sat down so Yuta sat down, too, and released Ana's hand.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Let me start my story in our childhood. It was my mom who took care of you when we were young. She sometimes brings me to your house in Magic Kingdom. I was five years old by then. I was playing at your backyard when I first saw you. You were there, playing with your friends Nina, Maya, Aya and Luna. You performed a magic trick and showed it to them. They were impressed. You were young yet you can do magic easily," she started.

"I don't remember seeing you then," Yuta recalled.

'That's because I didn't show myself to you. You were too happy with your friends. And I am only the daughter of your maid. It wouldn't be good for you to hang out with people of lower classes. Your family is rich, we aren't. So I thought that you wouldn't like me to be one of your friends," Ana explained.

Yuta frowned, "Do you think I'm that kind of person?"

"Back then, I did. You always teased Nina and always make fun of her, you'll end up always making her cry. But you always cry every time they leave your house and you always hoped for her to come and play," Ana said.

"I didn't know that anyone would notice that," Yuta said, frowning, reminiscing his childhood.

"And I realized that you like her," Ana said, her voice softening. "Then one day, you were again playing with them. They were teasing you and calling you gay. You got angry. You defended yourself, and to prove that you're not gay, _you kissed Aya_."

"Whoa! I never thought that anyone would remember that," Yuta exclaimed.

"I did. You know why?" Ana said.

"Why?" Yuta asked, bewildered.

"I got angry to you that day BECAUSE I LOVED YOU SINCE THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Ana cried out to Yuta. With big eyes and a flabbergasted face, Yuta just looked at the girl in front of him too astonished to say anything.

A gasp from behind them was what caught their attention.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chappie. Reviews please.**


End file.
